Do I make you nervous, kleine maus?
by laviebohemexo
Summary: The world's afterparty, secrets are revealed and Beca needs to face her feelings. Long one-shot.
Beca pushed her way through the celebratory crowd.

"Vodka soda please" she breathed, having finally reached the bar. It had been a long day, and with the weight of the world's finally lifted from her shoulders, Beca was desperate for a drink.

"Make that two" came an instantly recognisable voice. Beca turned to her left and came face to face with the one person she had been trying to avoid, and at the same time was secretly hoping to bump into that evening.

"Tiny Maus, you fought well today" said the woman, her eyes fixed intently on Beca's, a small smirk playing on her lips. Beca fumbled slightly under her gaze, she could feel her nerves brimming and desperately fought the urge to blurt out something embarrassing.

"Thanks, you too. Sorry you lost though." She responded, with a shrug of her shoulder and faux-smugness, silently congratulating herself for acting cool. The other woman's smirk grew wider as she and Beca picked up their drinks.

"Ah, don't get too cocky feisty maus. You're bleeding heart performance may have earned you a victory this time, but we will be back next year to reclaim the world's title, and you won't stand a chance." She stated with audacious confidence. Beca smiled.

"As much as I'm sure you would love to see my face again in the near future, I'm graduating this summer, so this is my last year with the Bella's." She replied. The other woman frowned, a hint of disappointment crossing her face.

"This is a shame maus, I so would have liked a second chance to kick your ass."

Beca grinned. 'I bet you would.' She thought silently. "Well I hate to tell you this, but you blew your only chance. Guess you'll just have to go on with the rest of your life knowing that you will never quite live up to the standard of Beca Mitchell.' She replied, the faux-smugness returning. The other woman raised her eyebrows.

"Is that right tiny maus? Well, we'll just see about that." She said, leaning down so she was eye level with Beca, who swallowed hard, staring at the beautiful woman before her, transfixed by her steel blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. She laughed nervously and glanced down into her drink. When she looked back up again the other woman had her head cocked to one side, the smirk never leaving her full lips.

"Do I make you nervous kleine maus?" She asked inquisitively, feigning ignorance over her intimidating nature. Beca let out a short laugh.

"I'm sure that you're fully aware of the effect you have on people." She replied, glancing up into the blonde woman's cool stare.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't make it any less fun." she said, looking Beca up and down, her eyes lingering on her lips a second too long, before returning to Beca's wide eyes. Beca let out another nervous laugh and shuffled her feet.

"Well, this has been weirdly intense and slightly awkward, so I'm going to go find the other girls before I say something embarrassing" She said, referring to her previous complimentary outbursts aimed at the other woman, made on several other occasions.

"Have a good night maus, I hope we meet again soon." She said lazily as Beca murmured a hasty goodbye and scarpered off.

Beca daren't not turn back for another look at the other woman, but instead replayed their conversation over again in her head as she walked away. Recalling particularly her long legs in those black skinny jeans and the way she exuded sex in a black t-shirt and leather jacket. Her blonde hair, now freed from it's tight bun, fell loosely below her shoulders, contrasting her piercing blue eyes which were lined with dark kohl, complimented by full lips, which were made to look even fuller with a dark red lipstick. These images raced through Beca's mind as she smiled contentedly to herself, picking her way through the crowd so as to find the other Bella's. She finally spotted Fat Amy dancing wildly in the centre of a circling group of people, all of whom were clapping and cheering her on as she collapsed to the ground and began pulling her body across the dance floor in a hilarious attempt at a street style floor spin. As she took her final pose, her eye caught Beca's and she hastily pulled herself up.

"BECA, COME ON I NEED A DANCING PARTNER!" she shouted across at her. Beca shook her head.

"Hell no!" Beca shouted back, laughing at her ridiculous friend, who had made her way over to where Beca was standing, on the outskirts of the dance floor.

"Oh, come on! We're supposed to be celebrating! What better way to celebrate than with an awesome dance party." Fat Amy said, rolling her arms with her hands conjoined. Beca rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Amy, last time we had a dance party you nearly broke my arm, remember?" Beca laughed, recalling the Bellas' last night out when Amy had picked her up and then dropped her, as she was too drunk to hold her up.

"…Oh yeah" said Amy absentmindedly.

"Amy! Beca!" called a voice from behind them. Beca turned around and spotted Chloe bouncing towards them, clutching a gin & tonic. Chloe's smile spread even further when she reached the two girls, eyeing Beca before throwing an arm round her and planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She was definitely drunk.

"I can't believe we did it!" She squealed "We're world accapella champions. Suck it Das Sound Machine!" She cried. Beca laughed.

"I know, it's pretty crazy!" She replied.

"I knew you'd pull through and come up with something amazing." She said sincerely, squeezing Beca's arm.

"Hey, it wasn't just me, it was a team effort" Beca replied, pulling Chloe in for another hug.

"Okay, okay! Enough with the heart felt blah de blah, let's dance bitches!" Amy shouted.

"Noooo" Beca groaned, but it was too late, Chloe was already pulling her onto the dance floor.

Beca folded her arms in mock protest, Chloe motioned her forward, pouting. Beca shook her head but a smile was forming on her lips, which Chloe took as her cue to grab her hand and pull her close.

"I hate you" Beca laughed into Chloe's ear. Chloe wrapped her hand around Beca's neck and pulled her ear to her lips "you love me" she whispered seductively. When she pulled back she smiled and winked, then turned around and began grinding on Beca.

Beca took another sip of her drink and felt herself begin to loosen up. Her hands wandered onto Chloe's hips, guiding them to meet the rhythm of her own. Chloe backed up into Beca, closing whatever little space there was between them. There was definite heat. Beca had tried to shake it off over the past 3 years, but it was undeniable. Chloe flirted mercilessly with Beca whenever she got the chance, and it threw her into a constant state of confusion about her best friend. Sometimes she flirted back, other times she laughed it off, but there had been times when the flirting had gotten intense. Beca's mind wandered to the Bella's house party at the beginning of their senior year. She had barely seen Chloe all summer, as she had been teaching at the kids theatre school in her hometown. The house party had been the first decent bit of time they had spent together in months, and they had both had rather a lot to drink.

(THE HOUSE PARTY - 9 MONTHS PREVIOUS)

Beca and Chloe collapsed onto the grass beside the pool, spilling their drinks in the process and giggling at themselves.

"I missed you so much" Chloe slurred slightly, grabbing at Beca's hands.

"I know Chlo, I missed you too. This summer has kind of sucked without you." Beca sighed, staring down at their interlaced fingers.

"Oh, come on! At least you've had Jesse, I've been stuck with my mom interrogating me over what I'm going to do with my life for 3 months straight. It's been hell!" She whined. Beca smiled sadly up at her. Chloe's eyes narrowed with concern.

"Hey Bec, is everything okay?" She asked, leaning forward to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Beca's ear.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just. I don't know. Things with Jesse have been kind of weird recently." She shrugged, looking up at Chloe, her expression encouraging her to carry on. Beca ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't… ugh. These past 2 years have been great, you know? We've had a lot of fun together, but I know deep down that it's not forever. I guess, I've just been thinking, would it be easier to break it off now, or do I just wait and see how it plays out?" She asked, looking expectantly at Chloe.

"Beca, you've only just turned 21! Most of the relationships you have in your 20s won't last forever, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy them while they last, or stop trying!" She smiled, stroking her thumb absentmindedly over Beca's hand.

"I know, but it's not just that. It's… like… I love Jesse, he's great, he's a great boyfriend and I love hanging out with him. But when it comes to us… you know… when we 'get intimate'" She whispered, using finger quotation marks. "I just don't feel it, like there's no spark, no chemistry or passion or whatever." She shrugged, embarrassed by her confession. She began to groan.

"Hey, stop." said Chloe, pulling Beca's hands from her face. Beca squirmed and looked awkwardly up at Chloe, who was smiling.

"This isn't funny Chlo! I'm serious, I think I might have to break up with him!" Beca whined. Chloe's shoulders were shaking and she was trying to cover up her laughter by placing her hand across her mouth, which wasn't working.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She said apologetically, grabbing onto Beca's hand again. "It's just, you're so awkward when you talk about sex, I can't help but laugh. I'm sorry, but it's so cute." Chloe said, still giggling.

Beca began to laugh too. "Fuck you Beale, I try to talk to you about a serious problem, and you laugh in my face" Chloe pulled her back down as she began to get up.

"Sit down asshole." She laughed. "Okay." She said, pulling herself together. "We're going to figure this out right now. Okay, so when you guys 'get intimate'" She said, using finger quotation marks, imitating Beca, who slapped her thigh. "Ow! Okay, sorry." She laughed, rubbing at the spot where Beca hit her. "Right, so when you guys have sex, does he enjoy it?" Chloe asked. Beca's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"I don't know, I think so, maybe…" She said quietly. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Okay, like when it's over does he say things like 'wow, that was great' or 'you're amazing' or does he roll over and go to sleep?"

"The first one I guess" Beca mumbled, looking like she wanted to die.

"Okay so, it's good for him, but it's not good for you. Why is that do you think?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know Chlo, like I said there's just nothing there for me in that department."

"Like in general? Or just with him?"

"With him!" She replied, looking exasperated.

"Okay, well I'm just trying to figure out why that might be." Chloe said defensively. Beca continued to stare into her lap.

"Are you attracted to him, you know, physically?" She asked to no response. "Does he make you, you know… cum?" She continued. Beca's head shot up, her desperately embarrassed eyes meeting Chloe's.

"What!? I. I mean. What does that? I mean. Why does that?" Beca stumbled, frantically searching for words that didn't seem to appear. Chloe let go of her hand, her eyes widening in realisation.

"Beca… Have you… never had an orgasm before?" Chloe asked quietly.

"WHAT!?" Beca shouted, through bouts of nervous laughter. "Of course I have! Don't be ridiculous."

"Beca…?" Chloe asked questioningly.

"I…" Beca sighed, scratching the back of her head. "I have, of course. I just… not with… he hasn't"

"He hasn't made you cum." Chloe finished for her. Beca nodded.

"But… someone else has?" Chloe asked.

"Kind of." Beca replied, not meeting her eye.

"Oh. Ohhh" Chloe said with realisation. "Okay, well that's good, it's good to explore yourself and figure out what you like and don't like."

"Chloeeeee" Beca groaned.

"What! God Beca, you don't have to be such a prude, we all do it!" Chloe replied, exasperated.

"I know, it's just. You know I don't usually talk about this stuff so openly. It's embarrassing for me." Beca groaned inwardly.

"I know Bec but, hey." She said, lifting Beca's chin to meet her gaze. "You know you can talk to me about this stuff any time. I'm not going to judge you or laugh at you… well I might laugh a little, but that's okay! It's okay to laugh about this stuff with friends, that's what we're here for." Chloe smiled, Beca's shoulders relaxed and she smiled back.

"Thank you Chlo" She said, pulling her into a hug.

As they pulled back from their hug their eyes met and the stare lingered. Chloe's eyes, soft and knowing, searched Beca's, then flickered down to her lips and back up as if asking for permission. With their faces mere centimetres apart, Beca could feel Chloe's warm breath on her cheek, and the anticipation between them grew unbearable. Chloe searched Beca's eyes for some sort of reassurance but before she had a chance to make a move Beca closed the short space between them, and their lips brushed briefly. Chloe's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly wrapped her hand around Beca's neck and pulled her lips to hers, the kiss intensifying with each passing second. Chloe's tongue met the entrance of Beca's mouth, and she parted her lips, their tongues gliding together as Beca began to nibble on Chloe's lower lip. A light moan escaped Chloe's throat as Beca's hands moved down her back and onto her hips.

"Beca!" Chloe shouted, abruptly pulling Beca out of her daydream. "Come on, we're getting another round." She laughed, pulling her towards the bar. Beca looked up and her eyes met those of another woman who had been preoccupying her thoughts recently. The blonde woman smiled knowingly at Beca, her hand in Chloe's, and it became obvious that she had been watching them. Beca blinked, slightly embarrassed at the notion of being watched by the other woman, who then turned and walked over to the rest of her group.

"Hey, you okay?" Chloe asked, searching Beca's face for an indication of her thoughts.

"Yeah, fine. Sorry, I guess I was just lost in thought." Beca replied, smiling.

Beca spent the next 2 hours drinking and dancing with the rest of the Bella's until the room began to spin.

"Hey I'm just going to sit down for a minute, okay?" She shouted, pulling Chloe's ear to hers. Chloe pulled back and frowned.

"You okay Bec?" She shouted back, struggling to be heard over the music.

"Yeah, fine! I just need a glass of water."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"No, I'm good, stay here and have fun!"

Chloe shrugged and turned back to the other girls. Beca wandered across the dance floor and over to the bar.

"Can I get a glass of water please?" She half-shouted, leaning over the bar. She had definitely had too much to drink.

"Are you okay tiny maus?" Came a familiar voice. Beca turned and found the blonde woman staring at her, the same knowing smirk playing on her lips.

"I'm goooooood!" She slurred, throwing a thumbs up in the other woman's face.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink. Such a small person surely cannot handle so much alcohol?" She smiled, twirling her straw around her glass.

Feeling brazen Beca leaned forward, gazing into the other woman's eyes.

"You don't know what I can handle." she said. The other woman's eyes widened in surprise. She leaned down to Beca's ear.

"I would like to find out"

Beca swallowed. She was nervous but the inhibitions she would normally have sober seemed to fade into the background. She smiled up at the other woman, who was looking at her like she was trying to figure her out.

"You know, you're like my arch enemy and I don't even know your name." said Beca.

"Arch enemy? You think too much of me maus." She replied, the faint smirk never leaving her lips. "It's Luisa."

"Luisa? That's a pretty name." Beca replied, her words still slurring slightly.

"It sounds even prettier, coming from your lips." Luisa smiled knowingly. Her harsh German accent evoking things in Beca she hadn't felt for anyone in a long time. She was definitely flirting and Beca was definitely flirting back. She was wildly attracted to the blonde woman, that much was undeniable. Her thoughts wandered back to Jesse, whom she had argued with earlier in the evening when she said she wanted to hang out with the Bella's instead of joining him for a celebratory dinner. She remembered how close she was to breaking up with him right there and then, and how guilty she felt when she realised that he had flown all the way to Copenhagen to support her. It would crush him if he found out that Beca was attracted to and openly flirting with someone else. She had worked so hard to keep her kiss with Chloe a secret from him, and this was just one more thing that would hurt him. The thought racked her conscience.

"Are you okay kleine maus? You seem to be… what is the english phrase? Lost in thought?" She asked, her head cocked to one side. Beca looked up at her cool gaze and smiled sadly.

"You are thinking about your boyfriend?" Luisa asked. Beca's eyes widened in surprise. How did she know about Jesse?

"I saw you with him before the competition. He came all the way here to see you, no?" She asked. Beca nodded shamefully, averting Luisa's eyes.

"You should not feel bad for wanting to celebrate with friends, you earned it, ja?" She asked. Beca turned to face her with a look of confusion. Did she hear their argument?

"It is not difficult to figure out maus. You are obviously having doubts about your relationship, and I am sure your boyfriend can sense it. His coming here indicates that he is trying very much to hold on." Luisa said assuredly. Beca could feel anger rising.

"You know, it's really none of your business. And my relationship is fine. Thank you." She said defensively. Luisa arched one eyebrow.

"Then why are you here with me?" She asked. Beca gave her a cutting look, but had no reply. She looked away.

"I don't know." she sighed.

"I think you do." Beca looked back at Luisa, who's gaze was fixated on hers. Before she had a chance to respond Lusia leaned down and pressed her lips onto Beca's. Beca pulled back slightly in surprise, but quickly pushed forward for more. Luisa cupped Beca's cheek with her smooth hand whilst Beca ran her hands up Luisa's back and into her hair. Beca was entranced by Luisa's soft and supple lips, caressing her own with a gentle firmness. The kiss deepened and their tongues met briefly, tasting each other for a short moment before Beca pulled back, breathing heavily, her arms gripping Luisa's.

"I… I can't." She breathed

"You already did." She smiled. Beca looked over Luisa's shoulder sensing the stare that was fixated on her. She breathed in sharply as her eyes focused on Chloe, her mouth agape, her eyes flickering between the two women. A look of anger flashed across her face as she quickly turned on her heel and out of the party.

"Fuck. I." She glanced up at Luisa, who was looking at her confusedly. Beca let go of Luisa's arms.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." She said desperately, quickly running after Chloe, not looking back to see Luisa's reaction.

Chloe was storming across the garden back to their hotel. Beca was running to catch up with her.

"Chloe! Will you please stop and talk to me! CHLOE!" Beca shouted. Chloe turned on her heel and stared at Beca with her arms folded, even in the dark Beca could see the hurt and anger on her face.

"What the hell, Beca?" She demanded. Beca ran her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out what to say. Chloe stared at her expectantly.

"I don't know what happened." She said defeatedly.

"You don't know? Did your lips just magically attach themselves to hers?" She shouted.

"No. I… It just happened." Beca said quietly.

"It just happened that you made out with our competition? It just happened that you cheated on Jesse?" She cried, taking a step towards Beca.

"Jesus, Chloe she is not our competition anymore. And Jesse…" She stopped, realising what she had done. "Fuck" she sighed.

"You know Beca, I tried so hard to pretend like that kiss we shared at the senior party didn't mean anything. The morning after, when you asked me about it and I laughed it off and acted like it was just a silly mistake, I was dying inside. I was dying to tell you how I really felt. I've been trying for 3 years to pretend like you're just my friend and I don't feel anything else towards you, because I didn't want to get in between you and Jesse, even though I knew he wasn't right for you." She said, her words catching in her throat as she choked back tears. Beca could feel prickling at the back of her eyes.

"Chloe… I" but she had nothing else to say. She was afraid. Chloe was her best friend, the only friend she had ever truly cared for, and now she could feel her slipping away.

"You know what, just save it Beca. I'm clearly just an idiot who always pins her hopes on the wrong person." She said angrily, fiercely wiping at her cheeks as she turned away.

"Chloe!" Beca pleaded.

"Do you like me?" She asked, turning back around. Beca paused for a second, taken aback.

"Of course I like you."

"You know what I mean, Beca." Beca glanced at her feet, trying to figure out her feelings, but everything was jumbled around in her head and the alcohol clouded her thoughts.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"Of course you don't." Chloe laughed spitefully, walking away. Beca stared after her for a moment before quickly chasing after her.

"Chloe, please." She cried as she caught up to her. She grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her round to face her. They both stared at each other for a moment, before Beca leaned in and their lips crashed together, fighting each other for dominance. Chloe ran her hands through Beca's hair, tugging slightly. Beca's arms were around Chloe's neck, pulling her as close as she could, for fear of losing her completely. They were both breathing hard, and as their tongues pushed together a low moan escaped Chloe's throat. Beca felt a pulse of excitement and pushed her hands under the front of Chloe's shirt, feeling her warm, smooth skin. Chloe gasped at the feeling of Beca's cold hands.

"Beca." She breathed, as Beca trailed kisses down her neck. "I don't want to do this unless you're sure of what you want."

"The only thing I know is that I don't want to lose you." She breathed against Chloe's neck. Chloe pulled back and held her at arms length.

"You won't. No matter what. Okay?" She said. Beca felt hot tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I'm not the person you want me to be. I don't even know who I am at the moment. I don't know what I want, or who I want. But I do know that you're my best friend and I love you, and I would do anything for you. And I'm so, so sorry that you felt like you had to hide all of that from me."

"You know I couldn't tell you." Chloe said, letting their arms drop. Beca grabbed her hand.

"Chlo, there have been lots of times where I've thought about it. About us, like that. But I always thought it was just fun to you, I thought that was who you were."

"It was, at first. But after time went by, and you got together with Jesse, I realised that it was way more than just a harmless bit of flirting. I was jealous. I wanted you for myself." Chloe said, looking into Beca's eyes. Beca wiped the tears from her face and sighed.

"I've just been… really confused over the whole thing. And with Jesse things were so simple. I guess I just never wanted to deal with my feelings because it would have made everything so complicated." She shrugged.

"And now?" Chloe asked.

"And now, I think I just need some time." Beca said quietly. Chloe slowly let go of her hand.

"I understand." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Chloe gave Beca a sad smile and turned back towards the hotel. Leaving Beca wondering what the hell she was going to do now. She had to end things with Jesse, that much was certain. But first, she needed another drink.

As Beca walked back into the party, she felt around in her back pocket and realised her phone was missing. "Fuck" she sighed.

"BECAAAAAAAA!" Fat Amy cried from across the room. "Where have you been bitch? Stacie is hooking up with some random Packers douche and I need a drinking partner" She whined, pouting.

"Give me like 10 minutes and I'll be back, I left my phone in the dressing room."

"Ughhhhh okay fine, but make it quick, I want to do shots!" Amy said before wandering back to the bar.

Beca made her way through the crowd, trying to push the entire nights events to the back of her mind. She wasn't a big drinker, but tonight she just wanted to forget. She wandered across the grass to the dressing rooms, which had been set up in a large tent just outside of the competition grounds, across from the hotel. She opened the tent and wandered over to the girls dressing area, pulling open the tent flap to find a shirtless Luisa rummaging through a bag. Beca stood frozen to the spot, staring at her toned stomach and amazing cleavage before pretending she hadn't seen anything.

"Woah. Sorry. Didn't think anyone would be in here." She laughed awkwardly, averting her gaze from the beautiful blonde woman.

"It's okay maus, you can look." She replied with a knowing smirk. "Some drunken moron spilled their drink on me." She said with a hint of annoyance, continuing to look for a clean shirt.

"Bummer." Beca replied, still standing in the doorway, her eyes looking at anything and everything but Luisa.

"Did you come here for the scenery or do you require something?" Luisa asked sarcastically.

"Oh. Right. Yes. I think I left my phone in here." Beca replied, embarrassed, casting a quick glance around the room before seeing her phone atop the dressing table. "Ah, there it is. Just gonna… get that and go." She said, shuffling over to her phone, still not looking at the other woman.

"Beca."

"Yeah." Beca replied, their eyes finally meeting.

"Are you okay?" Luisa asked, with a look of concern.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"I saw you running after your friend. She seemed upset. I'm sorry if I caused you trouble?" Luisa asked, still shirtless.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Beca sighed. "Just aca-drama" She said, smiling sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. No. It's cool. I just want to drink until I pass out." Beca laughed.

"You know drinking does not solve problems, ja?" Luisa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know. It just makes them easier to forget." Beca shrugged, before turning around and walking out of the dressing room.

"Wait, Beca." Luisa called. Beca thought about ignoring her and going back to the party. But honestly, she did want to talk to someone, and the blonde woman was too difficult to ignore. So she turned around and walked back into the dressing room.

"Sit." Luisa said, finally pulling on a clean shirt and motioning to the bench at the side of the room. "Come on, tell me."

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair before wandering over to the bench, sitting down, taking a deep breath and delving into the entire story. About her and Chloe and Jesse and the kiss and her confusion. Luisa sat the entire time listening and nodding occasionally, taking in everything the brunette was saying before holding up a hand, signalling her to stop. Beca halted mid-sentence and stared at her for a moment.

"Maus. Do you like this girl?" She asked.

"Well that's the thing, I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"What?" Beca asked confusedly.

"You know." She stated assuredly.

"Well, the whole reason I'm talking to you is because I don't know." Beca said, feeling defensive.

"Do you want to have sex with her?" She asked bluntly. Beca choked slightly in surprise.

"Well…I…" She stammered.

"Simple yes or no will do maus." She said, her cool blue eyes staring lazily into Beca's. Beca could feel heat rising in her cheeks, but she swallowed and continued.

"But it's not as simple as yes or no. On the one hand yes, I find her attractive and if we were to have sex it would probably be great. But on the other hand it could be disastrous for our friendship, and I would never want anything to ruin that friendship because it means so much to me." She answered confidently. But still feeling as confused as ever.

"Are you in love with her?" Luisa asked. Beca looked up at her and considered giving another wishy-washy answer, but she knew the true answer. She sighed deeply.

"No." Beca said quietly.

"Do you think you could ever love her in that way?"

Beca thought for a moment, it was, after all, a difficult question. How can one ever predict one's future feelings? But somehow she felt that she knew she could never return the feelings Chloe had for her. She loved Chloe, she was the best friend she'd ever had, she was beautiful, smart, funny, but she knew, deep down, that she wasn't, and probably never would be in love with her.

"No." She admitted, sadly.

"Then I think you have your answer maus." Luisa said comfortingly, taking Beca's hand and stroking her thumb over the back of it. Beca stared at her hand in Luisa's and looked up at the beautiful woman smiling knowingly at her.

"Are you hitting on me right now?" Beca asked, laughing. Luisa smirked before letting go of Beca's hand and throwing her own up in defense.

"Hey, can't blame a girl for trying." She laughed sexily. Beca stared at Luisa for a moment, taking in her high cheekbones, cool blue eyes and full red lips before trailing her eyes down her body. Even in the midst of all her confusion and drama, one thing was crisply clear. She was ridiculously attracted to Luisa, who had noticed her staring and raised an eyebrow. Beca slid closer to her and lightly fingered the shirt she had changed into.

"This is a cute top. But do you know where it would look even better?" Beca breathed.

"Where?" Luisa asked, the knowing smirk still playing on her lips.

"The floor." Beca replied, looking up nervously.

Luisa didn't need any more convincing. She wrapped her hand around Beca's neck and pulled her in, their lips crashing together in a climax of sexual tension. Luisa wasted no time, straddling Beca whilst still cupping her face, before pulling off her shirt and throwing it to the floor. Beca's hands wandered down Luisa's smooth stomach whilst her tongue slid into her mouth, fighting Luisa's for dominance. Luisa writhed around on top of Beca, a low growl escaping her throat as Beca dragged her nails down her back. Beca could feel herself pulsating, desperate for Luisa. Her hands slid up her back and unclasped her bra, Luisa leaned back and let Beca get a full view of her breasts. Beca marvelled for a moment at how perfect and full they were, before hungrily clasping her mouth onto one of her nipples, biting and teasing before flicking her tongue over the nub, which hardened impulsively. Luisa hissed as Beca wrapped her lips around her swollen nipples and began to suck and pull at them with her thumb and forefinger. Luisa grabbed Beca's hair and pulled, Beca moaned as her head was forced back, at which point Luisa thrust her mouth at Beca's neck, biting and sucking at her smooth skin until it began to bruise. Beca was panting, frantically grabbing at Luisa, running her hands along her skin, needing more of her, her hands found the clasp of her jeans, ripping open the button and pulling the zip down, but before Beca could go any further, Luisa grabbed her arms and slammed them against the wall. Beca looked up at Luisa, her chest heaving.

"Not so fast maus." She grinned sexily, running her fingers down her arms to her neck, slowly undoing each shirt button as she went. She pulled the shirt off behind Beca and threw it to the ground, her lips returning to Beca's neck, this time placing delicate kisses along her jawline before running her tongue up to her chin and finally her mouth, sliding her tongue easily into Beca's parted lips, eliciting a soft moan from Beca's throat.

"Tell me what you want little maus." Luisa whispered seductively into Beca's ear, who grabbed onto Luisa's arm whilst she squeezed Beca's breasts, another soft moan escaping from her lips.

"That's not an answer." Luisa said throatily, undoing the clasp of Beca's bra and letting it fall to the floor. Beca grabbed the back of Luisa's head and pushed her mouth towards her breast, Luisa responded enthusiastically, placing her lips over Beca's nipple and running a wet tongue over her nub. Beach's breath hitched in her throat.

"I want you to fuck me." She breathed, pushing Luisa's head against her breast. Her clit pulsating beneath her jeans.

"This can be arranged." Luisa growled before moving onto Beca's other nipple, whilst simultaneously running her hand down Beca's torso, slipping it inside her jeans. Beca gasped as Luisa pressed a finger to her clit.

"You are so wet kleine maus." Luisa breathed, rubbing Beca's sex over her soaked through panties.

"Fuck." Beca gasped as Luisa pushed her hand into her panties and ran a finger through her slick folds. She pulled her hand back out and Beca opened her eyes, wondering why she had stopped. Luisa locked eyes with her as she raised her wet finger to her mouth and sucked Beca's juices from it. Beca gaped at Luisa, she had never been this turned on in her entire life. Luisa leaned down and whispered into Beca's ear.

"You taste even better than I imagined." Beca swallowed, hard, trying to compose herself, but she was completely lost to this woman, all she could do was watch as Luisa climbed off of her lap and knelt in front of her, pulling her jeans off, and then her panties. Luisa look up at Beca hungrily as she parted her legs, her hands running along the inside of her thighs as she drew her face closer to Beca's pussy. Beca looked down and their eyes met just as Luisa ran her tongue lightly along Beca's cunt. Beca had a sharp intake of breath as Luisa's tongue traced over her throbbing clit. Luisa worked her tongue between Beca's slick folds, tasting her juices before quickly beginning to work on her clit. Beca gasped and moaned in pleasure as Luisa began flicking her tongue over Beca's clit. Beca could already feel an orgasm brewing in the pit of her stomach. Her hands clutched onto the bench and her head banged against the wall as Luisa moved her tongue faster over her clit, pleasure filling every inch of Beca's body.

"Fuck." She moaned, as Luisa inserted two fingers inside her. Luisa looked up at Beca, the look on her face encouraging her as she began pumping her fingers in and out of Beca's tight pussy, whilst still licking her clit. Beca was on the edge of an orgasm.

"Come for me maus." Luisa said throatily, Beca grabbed Luisa's head and pushed it against her pussy.

"FUCK LUISA" She cried as her body rocked and heaved, the overwhelming orgasm consuming every inch of her. She rode out the immense waves of pleasure before setting her head against the wall and exhaling loudly.

"Beca, where the fuck have y-OH MY HOLY SHIT BALLS" Beca looked up at the door in alarm to find Fat Amy standing in the doorway, she quickly turned her head and covered her eyes. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you were… indisposed." She managed awkwardly, letting go of the tent flap.

"Amy, what the fuck!?" Beca cried, standing up and pulling her clothes on as fast as she could. Luisa sat on the bench and began pulling on her clothes too, however was doing so at a much slower rate, and trying to stifle a grin.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I walked in on your gay pride parade, but Chloe is looking for you and she seems really upset and will only talk to you, so I told her I'd come find you and… well obviously I found you." Amy said awkwardly. Beca facepalmed whilst groaning loudly.

"Okay Ams, I'm coming back now, I'll be there in a minute." There was a short pause before Amy said "Do you want me to wait or-"

"No Amy, I do not want you to wait. Please go tell Chloe I'll be there in a minute, and please, please do NOT tell her what you saw." Beca said, exasperated.

"Gotcha." The Australian replied, followed by the sounds of quick footsteps leaving the tent. Beca walked to the bench on the opposite side of the room and slumped onto it, her head in her hands.

"Well that was… unexpected." Luisa said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Beca replied, running a hand through her hair. "Look, I'm really sorry about all this. Honestly, I don't even know what I'm doing. This is all just a huge fucking mess and I've basically thrown you in the middle of it."

"Maus. It's okay. I didn't do anything I didn't want to do." Luisa said, smiling earnestly at Beca. Beca looked up and smiled back.

"I don't want to just leave you here after…" Beca paused and swallowed. " But I kind of have to get back and see what's going on." She finished. Luisa threw up her hands.

"Really, it's okay maus. Go, you need to talk to your friend." Beca stood up and walked over to Luisa as she pulled on her shirt.

"I want to see you again." Beca said quietly, looking up at Luisa. Luisa smiled and walked over to her bag, rummaging around for a moment before pulling out a notebook and pen. She quickly scribbled something down, tore out the page from her notebook and handed it to Beca.

"I'm going to be in LA for some meetings in a few months. Call me and we'll arrange something." Luisa smiled sexily at Beca before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. "Go." She whispered.

Beca smiled, grabbed her phone from the dresser and walked out of the room, her heart hammering inside her chest. She folded the note, put it in her back pocket and then slowly made her way back to the party. 'Fuck' she thought to herself. 'What the fuck am I going to do?'. She had just complicated things for herself tenfold. She had to break up with Jesse, and she had to talk to Chloe. She couldn't tell Chloe about Luisa, as much as she hated keeping anything from her, she knew it would kill her. She prayed that Amy would be able to keep her mouth shut.

Just as she was about to walk back into the party she heard her name being called softly. Beca turned around and saw Chloe sitting on a step outside, she had obviously been crying.

"Hey" Beca said, walking over to her. "Are you okay? Amy said you were upset."

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replied, wiping her cheeks. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I left my phone in the dressing room. I sat down for a while cause I was feeling pretty wasted. I guess time just sort of got away from me." Beca said, trying her best to sound convincing.

"Oh, okay." Chloe said sadly.

"Do you want to talk?" Beca asked

"I just wanted to apologise for earlier. It was unfair of me to blow up like that when you had no idea what was going on."

"It's okay Chlo, you don't have to apologise."

"No, I do. We've been best friends for 3 years and I would never want anything to come between that. You and Aubrey are the best friends I've ever had, I love you guys so much and I'm being crazy and letting this stupid crush ruin everything." Chloe said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Chloe stop." Beca said, sitting beside her friend and putting an arm around her. "You could never ruin our friendship, you know that right? And you aren't fully to blame, I kind of knew you felt something for me and I just went along with it and led you on instead of just being clear about things." Chloe sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"So, can you be straight with me now?" Chloe asked. Beca sighed.

"Chloe, I love you. You're beautiful and funny and there are a million people who would do anything to date you."

"But you're not one of them?" Chloe asked sadly.

"I find you attractive, I do. I would be crazy not to. But I also know that I don't have the same feelings for you that you do for me. And sleeping with you, although I'm sure it would be great, wouldn't come without consequences. And I really don't want to fuck things up between us because I care about you too much and I can't lose you. I'm sorry Chlo. I just-"

"It's okay Beca." Chloe said, looking up at her friend. "You're right." She smiled. "It would be messy and complicated and it's just not worth it."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. You're my best friend, I want to keep it that way. I'll get over the crush. I don't think I could get over losing your friendship." Beca smiled at her friend and hugged her tight, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. The two of them sat with their arms around each other for a little while before Chloe jumped up.

"Right, enough of this pity party. This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" She said laughing. Beca laughed too, she was really glad that they'd worked things out. Chloe held her had out, motioning for Beca to join her inside.

"I'll be in, in a minute, I just want to sit out here a little bit longer." Beca said.

"Sure. You okay?" Chloe asked.

"Definitely." Beca replied. Chloe wandered back into the party and Beca pulled out the note from her back pocket. 'You certainly live up to your nickname, Feisty Maus ;) 017-344-523 - Luisa x' This was going to be fun, she thought, smiling to herself.


End file.
